


Painting Your World

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Growing Up [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Young Love, harry is too sweet for his own good, louis has to protect his baby, one and only, pure fluff, they are in first grade, young larry, zayn is a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is now six and Harry is five. They have been boyfriends for two years. They over use the "L" word and Louis defends Harry lots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Your World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel so you should maybe go read the first one called Coloring Outside the Lines. This takes place two years after the first one. Oh and since they are so young, they say things incorrectly, I'm not that bad, however I did not proof read this. Enjoy xx

“Are you ready Haz?” Louis asked, gripping the younger boy’s hand. They were stood in front of their new school. Elementary, it had kids from first all the way to fifth grade. Harry was in fact not ready. The school was standing tall and intimidating in front of the boys. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and shook his head. 

“I want to go home,” he whimpered. 

“No, it's okay Harry! We are first graders, this will be fun!” Louis tried to make him happy again. If Harry was sad then so was Louis. 

“We not in the same class though Lou,” Harry pointed out. That was true. Louis had Mrs. Brooks and Harry had Mrs. Carr. 

“The classrooms are right next to each other and we have lunch together and recess,” Louis explained, “plus our classes will join together a bunch, member?” During the summer before this school year their mom’s brought them to a school orientation. That's when Harry and Louis found out all of this information. The night after, Harry slept over at Louis’ and cried. Louis stayed up really late; past their 8 o’clock bedtime, trying to convince Harry that it was okay. 

“I ‘member,” Harry mumbled. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and pulled the boy up the stairs and inside. They walked hand in hand to the part of the school the first grade classrooms were located. Louis walked Harry to his cubby that was outside of the curly haired boys class. He helped Harry put his bookbag in it and lunch. He handed Harry his books and pencils. 

“What do I do with these, Lou-Lou?” Harry wondered. In pre-k and kindergarten they didn't have to carry a pencil pouch or a notebook. 

“You will have a desk with your name on it in your room, it all goes in there,” Louis answered. Harry nodded and looked at Louis with sad eyes.

“What if you meet someone else in your room and foget me?” 

“No one can take your spot Haz, your my boyfriend,” Louis smiled and hugged the boy. Harry dropped his things and threw his arms around the older boy. 

“Forever?” Harry begged. 

“Of course silly, it's already been two years and I still love you.”

“Third annidersary is in January,” Harry smiled into Louis’ chest. 

“Mummy says three years together is a big thing. No one is replacing you Haz, promise,” Louis expressed. 

“Okay, you can go now,” Harry decided and pulled away from his boyfriend. Louis bent down and picked up Harry’s things, giving them to him. Harry blushed and thanked him. 

“I'll see you in a bit Haz,” Louis promised and leaned down, kissing Harry’s lips before telling him he loved him and turning around going to his class. Harry walked into his class with a big smile. 

“Hi sweetie, I remember you from the summer, but I'm bad with names. Remind me?” his teacher asked, bent down in front of him. 

“Harry Styles,” he explained and twisted his torso side to side. It was a habit he did when he was nervous. 

“Oh right! I'll remember that quickly because of your curly hair. I love it,” she smiled. Harry thanked her; mummy taught him to always be polite. Mrs. Carr showed Harry to his desk which had a name tag on the front of it that said his name. He climbed into his chair and placed his notebook and pencil case inside of it. Another boy came and sat at the desk next to Harry. The desks were set in pairs so the boy was right next to him. 

“Hi! I'm Liam!” the boy told him. 

“Hi! I'm Harry,” Harry smiled. 

“I saw you kiss that boy,” Liam told him. 

“That's my boyfriend,” Harry explained. 

“Boys can have boyfriends?” the brown haired boy asked surprised. Harry shrugged, 

“my mummy says I can.” 

“That's nice, he seems cool,” Liam smiled. Harry nodded vigorously, 

“oh he is! He's really funny and smart and he's pretty.” Harry could talk about Louis for hours if someone would let him. 

“Is he older cause he isn't in here,” Liam pointed out.

“He's six but I'm five. He is next door,” Harry replied. Liam nodded, but the boys attention was turned to the front of the classroom due to the teacher now talking. 

~~

Louis stood in front of Harry’s cubby at the end of the day, waiting for him. Louis already had his book bag on and things packed. His first day was good. He sat next to Harry in lunch and Liam, Harry’s new friend, sat across from them with Niall who was in Louis’ class. Harry was super excited to see Louis at lunch and kept making sure Louis was touching him in some way. They had been apart for two hours, he deserved Louis’ attention. 

At recess he pushed Harry on the swing and talked to him about their sleep over tonight. Harry’s mummy had to go back to Cheshire to visit Harry’s grandma and Louis’ mum suggested Harry staying with the Tomlinsons until she got back. Harry was smiling and happy which just made for a happy Louis. 

Finally Harry came out of his classroom and once he spotted Louis he was running for him. 

“Hi Hazza,” Louis giggled as he hugged the boy back. 

“Missed you,” Harry snuggled into him more. Louis agreed and helped Harry put his homework folder, notebook, and pencils back in his backpack. 

“Not forgettin any stuff right?” Louis asked. Harry put his lunch box in his book bag and put it on his back before shaking his head. Louis nodded and took Harry’s hand, walking out of the school. Harry was happily skipping next to Louis as someone shoved Harry. 

“Watch where you're going stupid,” the tall, tan boy who pushed Harry hissed. Harry immediately shrank into Louis and his eyes started watering. 

“Hey! He didn't hit you, watch where you're going and don't talk to him like that!” Louis defended his boyfriend. The boy looked at Louis and rolled his eyes, walking away. 

“I didn't mean to be in his way Lou-Lou,” Harry whispered. 

“No Harry, it wasn't your fault. He's a bully, don't let someone like that bully you. Your okay,” Louis hugged the younger boy. Harry sniffled and thanked Louis. Louis smiled and pulled Harry outside. They found Jay and climbed into the car. 

“How was school boys?” she asked. She looked into the rear view mirror and saw the boys holding hands between the two booster seats that were on opposite sides of the car. 

“Good, Harry and I got to play at recess and we picked flowers,” Louis told her. 

“That's great boys! Did you have a good day Harry?” she asked. He turned from looking out the window and nodded, 

“yeah, but I wish Lou was in my class.”

“I know love, maybe next year yeah?” The boys agreed and listened to the radio the rest of the way home. Jay gave the boys apple slices and peanut butter for a snack. 

“Do you boys have homework?” she asked. 

“I do,” Harry nodded. 

“Me too,” Louis agreed. 

“How about you do it now so you have the rest of the night to play?” she asked. They said okay and pulled out their homework. They worked quietly at the table, Harry occasionally asking for Louis’ help. They finished within twenty minutes and decided to watch a movie. 

“I'll go put one in, you put our homeworks away and back in our bags,” Louis told him. Harry did as he said and then walked over to Jay who was standing over the counter, making a dessert for tonight. 

“Mummy?”

“Yes baby?” she asked not phased. Both of the boys have taken to calling each other’s mums that. 

“Is it okay for me and Louis to be boyfriends?” Jay looked at Harry confused. She knows Anne has told the boys that it is okay, and she's told them it was as well. She bent down, 

“of course it is Harry. Why, did something happen at school?” She was worried that the boys would get bullied, she didn't want her babies going through that because of how they acted. The boys didn't know any better. Her and Anne have already discussed this situation. They aren't sure how long Harry and Louis will consider each other boyfriends. They aren't sure if it's because they are young or if this is actually what they want. Either way, their parents accept. If they grow up and do say that they are gay and together then so be it. If not, then so be it. 

“Liam was surprised that we were. He said he didn't know boys could have a boyfriend,” Harry explained. 

“Oh, well sometimes, young kids don't understand that. It's not wrong though, okay sweetie?” Harry nodded and hugged her. 

“Is it okay if we kiss too? And hug and hold hands?” Jay nodded and rubbed his back. She has seen the boys kiss plenty of times and it's always innocent. Just lips pressed together, sometimes short, other times long. 

“And I can love him right?” he asked pulling out of the hug. 

“Of course Harry, you can love whoever,” Jay smiled and kissed his forehead telling him to go watch the movie. He thanked her and ran to the living room. He climbed onto the couch and crawled over to Louis, sitting on his lap. Louis immediately pulled Harry’s back to his chest and let him lay his head on his shoulder. 

“What movie?” Harry asked. 

“Peter Pan,” Louis smirked and wrapped the blanket around the two. Harry rolled his eyes playfully because they always watched it. It was Louis’ favorite movie and Harry’s second favorite. He preferred Cinderella. 

After the movie the two ran around the house acting out the movie. Louis of course Peter Pan and Harry: Wendy. In the end though, they made it so Harry-or Wendy decided to stay in Never Land because she loved L-Peter too much too leave. 

“Peter! Wendy! Dinner!” Jay called. The boys giggled and ran into the kitchen to eat. 

After dinner Jay gave them a bath and then a brownie before brushing their teeth and sending them off to bed. The two boys laid in Louis’ bed, covered by a power ranger quilt. Louis was on his back with Harry laying on his side, head resting in Louis’ neck, their hands joined on Louis’ stomach, Louis’ other arm wrapped around Harry’s body. 

“Can I always be your Wendy, Lou?” Harry asked in the darkness. Louis didn't even skip a beat, 

“of course Haz. I'll always save you from the pirates too.”

“Love you tons Louis,” Harry yawned. 

“Love you more Hazza, go to bed.”

“Okay.”

~~

Harry was sat outside in the grass during recess. Louis’ class hasn't come out yet so he was waiting. It was Friday, their last day of the first week of school. Harry has never had to wait for Louis during recess, it made him sad and nervous. He was picking flowers that were surrounding him when someone come over. He looked up and saw the same boy from Monday who had pushed him in the hall. 

“Where is your boyfriend, stupid?” he asked. Harry looked down and shrugged. “Your not suppose to like a boy, boys have girlfriends not boyfriends,” he told Harry. 

“No, my mummy said it was okay,” Harry explained quietly. 

“Your stupid and ugly! Your curls are stupid.” Harry cried out when there was a tug on his hair. He looked up at the tan boy who was definitely older than him. 

“Louis likes my curls,” Harry whimpered and drew his knees up to his chest. 

“Well he's lying to you. No one likes you, you're all alone at recess. Your a stupid loser.” Harry was crying now, wishing the boy would just leave him alone. “Of course your crying, baby,” he laughed. Harry buried his face into his knees and cried harder. He wanted Louis, now.

__

Louis finally ran outside, ready to find Harry. He looked at the swings and found no sign of the curly hair boy so he looked into the fields. Immediately he saw Harry on the ground and a boy standing over him. Louis’ heart raced as he ran over to him. 

“Baby, baby, baby,” he heard the boy chanting to Harry. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Harry looked up at hearing Louis’ voice. Louis quickly fell to his knees and pulled the boy into him. Harry grabbed Louis’ shirt and begged him to make the boy go away. 

“Your boyfriend is stupid and his curly hair is ugly,” the older boy told Louis. Louis quickly stood up and stood in front of Harry. 

“Why don't you go pick on someone who is your own age! Or find some friends instead of bothering him! Your telling him lies,” Louis yelled. Harry looked around and saw that a couple other kids and even a teacher’s attention was brought to them. 

“What are you going to do about it?” the boy chuckled and pushed Louis. Louis stumbled, but kept his balance. Before he thought it through he raised his hand and punched the boy. 

“Zayn! Louis!” Mrs. Brooks yelled and hurried over. The tan boy- Zayn was holding his cheek and crying. Louis was looking at him angry and Harry was on the ground crying harder and asking Louis to hug him. Finally Louis heard his boyfriend’s pleads and fell back on his knees and pulled Harry into a hug. 

“You're not stupid and I love you hair Haz, don't listen to anything he says,” Louis explained, rocking Harry, “and you're not a baby. If you're a baby, your my baby, okay?” Harry nodded. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, you need to come with me. Unfortunately we have to go talk to the principal,” Mrs. Brooks explained. Louis stood up with no complaints, he knew that was a consequence for punching Zayn. Mrs. Brooks took his hand and pulled him inside and down to the principals office. She didn't notice that Harry was clinging to Louis’ other hand until she reached the door. 

“Oh Harry, Louis needs to-”

“I'm going with him,” Harry shook his head and grabbed Louis tighter. She sighed and nodded, knocking and sending the boys in. 

“So what happened?” Principal Russo asked. 

“Zayn was making fun of Harry so I told him to leave Harry alone. He pushed me instead and so I hit him,” Louis shrugged. 

“You know hitting is not okay Louis,” she sighed. 

“He made Harry cry. No one makes Harry cry,” Louis shook his head. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and closed his eyes. His head was resting on Louis’ shoulder, in peace. 

“I'll have to call your mom and tell her to come get you.” Louis waited while she did as she said and for Jay to come to the school. She bent down and looked at Louis. 

“Why did you hit the boy Louis?” she asked confused. 

“He was picking on Harry, mummy! Tell her what he said Haz,” Louis commanded. Harry sniffled, 

“said I was stupid and no one liked me. He said my curls were stupid and he pulled my hair. He told me I wasn't suppose to like Louis.” Harry was crying again, and hugging Louis. Jay stood up, 

“is the other boy being punished?” 

“Louis hit him ma’am,” she pointed out. 

“I understand that, but the boy harassed Harry and pulled his hair. You can't blame my son for sticking up for Harry. You can't punish my son and not the other boy, I know people on the school board and I will take it there if I have to,” she threatened. Immediately the principal called a ‘Zayn Malik’ down to the office. 

“You make take Louis now,” principal Russo said. 

“I'll be signing Harry out as well,” she told her and picked the younger boy up. He clung to her, burying his face in her neck. She took Louis’ hand and they walked out of the school. 

“Am I in trouble mummy?” Louis asked. She put Harry in the car and kissed his forehead before turning to her son in his car seat. 

“No baby, just no more hitting okay? If they pick on you or Harry again you call a teacher, okay?” Louis nodded and she smiled, climbing in the car and driving home. 

“Can I take a nap?” Louis asked. They weren't home yet, but that's what he wanted to do when he got home. Jay gave him the okay. Once home, Louis crawled onto the couch and laid down. Harry stood in front of him and looked at him. 

“Thank you Lou,” he smiled lightly. 

“Course Hazzie, want to come lay with me?” Harry shook his head, 

“I'm not tired. I'm going to go color.” 

“Okay, love you,”

“Love you too,” Harry leaned and kissed Louis, telling him ‘sweet dreams’ before running into the kitchen where Jay was. 

“Can I color mummy?” he asked her. 

“How about I pull out the paints? Want to paint?” she asked. Harry smiled brightly and nodded. She pulled his shirt off and told him to go sit at the table. He climbed onto the chair and sat on his knees. She pulled out the finger paints and paper and set it in front of Harry. 

“There you go sweetie, don't make too much of a mess,” she giggled and kissed his head; leaving him to paint. Ten minutes later she brought him a small bowl of grapes to snack on, watching him finger paint the same paper. 

Finally twenty five minutes later, Harry was done and only had a little bit of paint on his face and stomach. Jay came over and made him wash his hands while she held him over the sink, before she wiped his face and tummy with a cloth. 

“Can I go give Louis my painting now?” he asked once he was cleaned. The paint was fast drying so she nodded and watched him run and grab the paper and run into the living room. 

Harry jumped onto the couch and shook Louis. 

“Lou-Lou, wake up! Look at what I made, wake up Lou-Lou,” Harry whined. The older, eventually woke and looked up at Harry. 

“What is it Haz?” he yawned. Harry laid down and snuggled into his side. 

“I painted you a picture, look!” Louis took the paper and looked at it. In the middle was what looked like a globe. Two people were standing on the top of it, holding hands; Louis and Harry. To the right was a star and a floating boat. 

“It's us standing on the world because you are my world so we own the world. And that's the star that leads to Never Land and that's your ship after you save me from Captain Hook!” Harry explained excitedly. 

“Harry! I love it! It's perfect,” Louis complimented. Harry blushed and kissed Louis’ cheek. 

“Love you Harry.”

“Love you too Lou,” Harry smiled and sat up a little, kissing Louis’ lips. 

“Want to watch Peter Pan?” 

“Can I be Wendy after?” Harry begged. 

“Of course!” Louis cheered and kissed him again. “Always save you from Hook.” Harry blushed and hugged Louis, completely infatuated with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what do you think? Good, bad? Glad I made another part? Should I continue and make you guys watch them grow up together? Kudos please! xxx


End file.
